


Loud Pop

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get used to sharing space.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Loud Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Spanking
> 
> I wrote and posted this all from my phone. Sorry for any mistakes.

"Arthur, I'm on the phone." Merlin whispered as he watched Arthur moving around the living room, making a ruckus.

"Sorry," Arthur responded, making an effort to make less noise. He moved slower as he shuffled papers and boxes around in an attempt to make less noise.

Merlin sent him an exasperated look as he motioned his head towards the phone at his ear.

Working from home was a new experience.

Merlin continued his call as Arthur looked up at him to make a face at a few things Merlin said in the call.

Merlin would roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at him in return.

When Arthur found the file he was looking for, he walked past Merlin to get back to his office. Merlin made eye contact with Arthur as he leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

He couldn't help himself. He smacked the flat of his hand against Arthur's arse cheek as he turned to walk away.

After the loud crack of sound there was a momentary awkward pause.

Arthur was staring at him in shock.

Merlin floundered responding to the other person on the phone as his own surprised expression morphed into a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, sorry. I dropped my folder on the tile. Where were we?"

Arthur shook his head, eyes narrowing as he took one final look at Merlin and exited the room.

When Merlin was finished with his call he snuck into Arthur's office.

Arthur turned his chair around to face Merlin and stood up with a serious expression on his face.

Merlin smiled at him innocently.

"You are a menace," Arthur accused.

"I don't actually know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Arthur sighed, stepping up to Merlin and leaning in for a kiss.

After a few minutes of it, Arthur pulled away and pulled Merlin with him further into the room. Merlin grinned, an expectant look appearing on his face.

Arthur smirked to himself when he took Merlin's trust and used it to pin him front first across his desk.

"Arthur!"

"I'll teach you to smack me as I'm walking by."

"You do it to me!"

Arthur ignored his argument, smacking Merlin's arse once to egg him on.

Merlin froze before he started thrashing in his hold, blustering about the unfairness of it all as Arthur continued to pin him. Arthur knew Merlin would react this way. He also knew he would tire himself in short order.

He smacked him again and Merlin threw his lower body up somehow, trying to dislodge himself.

Arthur laughed breathlessly, curling around Merlin and pinning him more effectively. "Let this be a lesson to you, only I get to smack your bottom."

He pulled back, letting Merlin get himself together when he was ready, already going back to sitting in his chair 

Merlin got himself straightened and he turned to glare at Arthur.

"You are horrible," he stated as he stepped in closer between Arthur's legs.

"Oh?" Arthur asked, smacking Merlin's other cheek from his place to see his reaction. He grinned at the narrowing look in his eyes.

"Yes!" He ranted. "You know we have hours to work before we can do anything about it!"

"Says who?"

"I have work!" he threw his hands up before crawling into Arthur's lap and kissing him firmly.

Arthur took the opportunity to grab both the globes of his arse and squeezed them in his hands. "Yet you can do this?"

"I'm allowed breaks," Merlin argued, reaching between them and pushing down their sweats and pants, wrapping his hands around both their cocks.

Arthur scooted forward to give Merlin more room and had the added benefit of more for Arthur to hold.

After a particularly good stroke, he would smack one of Merlin's cheekss just to feel him jump. He did it again and again until Merlin was coming.

Arthur knew he'd just found something else Merlin liked as he slumped against his front.

"I thought you had work," Arthur asked tensely despite trying to be teasing. He was hard as a rock and Merlin left him without satisfaction after working him up so much.

"In a minute," Merlin sighed against his neck as he dropped over him, lazily beginning to stroke Arthur again. Arthur let go of one check to reach between them and guide Merlin's hand the way he wanted it. A little firmer. A lot faster.

He came not too long after that, pushing up against Merlin's hand, falling back with a sigh. Merlin slipped off his lap, keeping his shirt pushed up and his sweats down to keep from dirtying them. 

Arthur turned his head lazily and took the easy opportunity to smack Merlin's bare bottom as he struggled to keep himself together and his messy hand from spreading more of a mess.

"Arthur!"

Arthur laughed, knowing Merlin could do nothing about it. He reached into his desk for some napkins to wipe himself off before following Merlin into the bathroom.

Maybe he could get one more grope. Or he could just smack his bottom again.


End file.
